Gwyn Tirod
The Freehold of Gwyn Tirod is a loose collection of cities, villages, and homesteads in the Western Southlands of Ostrus, the southernmost continent of Erenoth. Gwyn Tirod is bordered to the west by the Kasrin Sea, to the north by the forest of Shade Vale, to the east by the kingdom of Stone Rift and the White Crags, and to the south by the wilds of G'valt. Gwyn Tirod has no formal governance and no organized military. Instead, the settlements are responsible for governing and protecting themselves in whatever manner they so choose. Every four years, a Moot is called, during which each settlement elects a representative. The representatives meet and discuss matters of general importance. Gwyn Tirod was first established following the fall of the Kasrin Empire. Survivors of the desolation in Kasrin fled south, where the land was still green and fertile. Civil war broke out between those still loyal to Emperor Asmundr and those who had rebelled alongside Aeras the Reclaimer. The loyalists were driven south into G'valt, while the rebels settled down and began to work the land. With Kasrin, now a wasteland known as Sonnegeist, all but impassable, Gwyn Tirod escaped the wars and conquests of the northern kingdoms. Several times in its history, the Freehold has been forced to muster militias to defend against raids from G'valt and Bloodhoof Steppe. Gwyn Tirod bore the brunt of the War for the Western Southlands. Completely unprepared, Gwyn Tirod fell quickly under the sword of the Corrupter. Brook and Bilton, along with many villages and homesteads, were been destroyed, while Aldimeer and Falhast suffered for weeks under siege. Following the defeat of the Corrupter, the settlements of Gwyn Tirod signed the Accord of Provocation, along with Stone Rift and Shade Vale, which ensured that no outside force would ever invade the Western Southlands unopposed again. Freehold Settlements * Akaran * Aldimeer * Bilton * Brook * Falhast * Fulgrim * Hummock * New Brook Notable Locations * Boulder Forge - The forge at Brook, still standing but no longer in use. * Demeter - A city ruin, a relic of the Kasrin Empire, near Stonerift. * The Gyre Archives - A spiraling library in one of Falhast's famous spires. The Accord of Provocation is kept there. * The Meridian - The (only) major road in Gwyn Tirod, traveling east-west from Falhast to the port of Aldimeer. * The Naming Stone - The stone in Brook upon which the First Seven carved their names, as well as their descendents as their children were born. Still in Brook. Perhaps New Brook has a new one. * The Sunken Dock - A famous tavern on Chum Street in Fulgrim. * The Temple of Gefion - The largest of its kind, located in Brook, built by Ilrondius. Currently unmaintained. * The Wayward Wanderer - Once a Kasrin fortification of the south called Southreach, later turned into a tavern and inn built up around the crumbling tower's remains, now surrounded by the homes and people of New Brook. Category:Dominions and Factions